Blame it on the alcohool
by Little V
Summary: Já era hora de serem jovens irresponsáveis. Ficlet para o projeto "Friends with benefits", do 6v.


Blame it on the alcohol.

"See what we can be if we press fast forward  
>Just one more round and you're down I know it" –<p>

"Blame it", T-Pain.

Era somente mais uma festa de comemoração, onde novamente iriam sorrir e festejar a morte do lorde das trevas. Mas, ao final, aquela era a festa mais esperada para todos os jovens que se reuniam n'A Toca. Pela manhã tiveram de comparecer à festa oferecida pelo Ministério, onde foram celebrados os atos heróicos e as perdas irreparaveis e onde trajaram vestes clássicas e faces polidas. Pela tarde, foi a festa no Chalé das Conchas, onde puderam colocar roupas menos formais e onde puderam ficar mais descontraídos, mas nem isso fez a festa ser à altura do que desejavam, porque ali havia um aglomerado imenso de pais e adultos – seres responsáveis e, ao que parece, incapazes de promoverem uma verdadeira farra – e uma falta insuportável de álcool e música alta. Então, por pedidos intermináveis e calorosos, ali estavam reunidos exatos 12 jovens, incansáveis, felizes e com grandes motivos para comemorar com o detalhe que mais importava: sem adulto-supervisor algum. Juntos, aqueles doze heróis haviam batalhado em uma guerra e assegurado que, de uma vez por todas, teriam sua juventude sem preocupações se não as com a própria imagem o próprio final de semana.

Eram cenas que ali se misturavam, cenas inusitadas e, por Mérlin, para lá de engraçadas. Ninguém jamais ousara imaginar que Percy e Carlinhos, moços tão responsáveis e centrados, cederiam às tentações do álcool e dançariam descoordenadamente em cima de uma mesa. Ninguém jamais ousara imaginar, igualmente, que Neville e Luna estariam atracados em um sofá mais ao canto, como se precisassem desesperadamente sugar a alma um do outro pela boca. Pior ainda, ninguém imaginaria que todos ali estariam tão bêbados que sequer sabiam quem era, o que faziam, porque riam. Este era o caso de Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione, os quais estavam bem ao centro da "pista" de dança – que, na verdade, era o centro da sala de onde empurraram todos os móveis. Dançavam, e cantavam, e riam, ora com George, que dançava sedutoramente com Angelina, ou com Dino e Simas, que não sabiam se beijavam Lilá e Parvati, ou se dançavam com os amigos.

Dado certo momento, Harry puxou Gina para longe, sumindo com a ruiva no meio da multidão, assim como Dino – finalmente com Parvati – e Simas – com uma quase desmaiada Lilá -, o que deixou somente Rony e Hermione na pista. E foi então que, como se de repente pudessem morrer se não ficassem mais próximos, se abraçaram fortemente, meio dançando, meio caindo pela casa. Hermione ria molemente, sendo carregada por Ronald que, dentre os bêbados, estava o "menos pior". A morena mal podia se sustentar enquanto agarrava-se a Rony, enquanto tentava apalpá-lo por todos os lados. Rony, incapaz de protestar contra aquele "abuso", simplesmente ria, sem saber se deveria ou não retribuir.

O grande problema do álcool, como todos descobriram aquela noite, é que ele é um verdadeiro libertador do ser extremamente sensual e pré-disposto a sexo que existe dentro de cada ser vivente. Já diziam os sábios que "Bêbados só falam e fazem o que querem", portanto ninguém ali poderia culpar um ao outro na manhã seguinte. Aquela era a manifestação do próprio ser, dos próprios desejos e anseios – aqueles mais enterrados, mais escondidos. E, exatamente por este motivo, Rony e Hermione acabaram do jeito que acabaram, e onde acabaram.

"Ron", murmurou a morena, enquanto puxava-o para longe das escadas – tudo o que Harry e Gina precisavam era um pouco de privacidade e uma falta de roupas, não um ataque de irmão ciumento e bêbado. O ruivo impacientou-se subitamente ao sentir a falta do casal, dizendo que "precisava resolver um caso de estupro", arrancando uma forte gargalhada de Hermione e dos que ouviram.

Assim que Ronald percebeu quem o chamava, _como_ o chamava – para ele, Hermione nunca havia sido tão sedutora e bela - esqueceu-se completamente da irmã e do "cafajeste bolinador que era Harry Potter". Virou-se bruscamente na direção da morena, pegando-a no colo e dando-lhe um longo beijo, que não se pode classificar como calmo, e muito menos como feroz. Era um beijo, como diria Geroge mais tarde, "perfeitamente sensual e provocante na medida certa". Era um enroscar de corpos, de línguas, de almas. Um passar de mãos que gritava por privacidade, um acendedor de desejos, uma porta de entrada para todo as _vontades_ que começaram a sentir.

Acabaram por sair cambaleando da sala, procurando por um lugar seguro e onde ninguém os encontrasse. Quando Rony tentou levar Hermione para o andar de cima, a morena debateu-se em seu colo, o que ele entendeu como um protesto claro. Foi em direção à sala ao lado, que descobriu ocupada por Lilá e Simas e dali teve de correr, porque a morena em seu colo, rindo e apontando o dedo para os dois, gritou a plenos pulmões um belo de um "vadia", que foi recebido por Lilá com um olhar feio – daí percebe-se a sinceridade bêbada e o quanto Hermione estava fora de si. Dirigiu-se à cozinha, porém ficou extremamente constrangido ao ver George e Angelina em uma cena comprometedora em cima da mesa – a qual escondeu de Hermione da melhor forma que pôde. Irritado, lembrou-se do último lugar da casa, onde sabia que encontraria a privacidade necessária para fazer tudo o que queria.

"Rony, aqui mesmo", murmurou a morena, beijando-o e tentando tirar sua blusa desesperadamente, conseguindo com que os dois se desequlibrassem.

"Mione, ainda não, só mais um pouco", murmurou, rouco, Ronald, em um impasse sobre deixar a privacidade para lá ou ir rápido para o local onde havia pensado. Optou pela segunda opção, quase correndo para o local enquanto a mulher em seu colo deixava-o berando a insanidade com beijos tão provocantes e corpos tão colados.

Finalmente, alcançou o local que desejava e, feliz por estar desocupado, jogou-se para dentro com toda a rapidez que pôde – aquela mesma rapidez comprometida pelo álcool. Queria provar, novamente, todas as sensações que Hermione fora capaz de provocar na noite anterior, onde, em um surpreendente ato de paixão, amaram-se pela primeira vez no quarto mais do que protegido por feitiços de Rony.

"Enfim sós", foi só o que a morena pôde dizer antes de ser prensada com desnecessária força na parede, onde foi atacada por um sedento ruivo, que logo tratou de livrá-la de uma das alças do vestido que usava, beijando toda a extensão do pescoço e ombro de Hermione. Atordoada com todo aquele clima, a moça se contentou em arranhar-lhe as costas e apertá-lo o máximo de pôde contra si.

Rapidamente se viram sem vestido e blusa, o que deixou Rony em um estado deplorável, arrancando risos da morena, que foram muito bem punidos com beijos por toda a extensão do colo. Hermione deixou de rir e passou a arfar, gemer, arrancar cabelos ruivos, fazendo Ronald ter uma súbita febre. Tudo estava quente demais e eles estavam separados demais. Como se ouvindo a prece de Ronald, Hermione baixou o zíper da calça do ruivo e tocou-o devagar, quase brincando, torturando o ruivo, que somente pôde bambear e soltar um longo gemido, interpretado por Hermione como um quase rosnado. Percebendo o que a morena queria e entendendo aquilo como um "passe livre" para as aventuras que queriam viver, atreveu-se por dentro da calcinha da moça com os dedos, arrancando-lhe um longo arfar. Sorrindo, entreteu-se em observar sua face e suas reações deliciosas enquanto movimentava agilmente os dedos por aquela região.

"Tão molhada", foi o que disse, levando Hermione a abrir os débeis olhos, rindo, arfando, achando tudo aquilo maravilhoso. Querendo retribuir todas as sensações que ele estava provocando, terminou de abrir a calça e retirou a cueca, liberando – "finalmente", como pensou Rony – o membro de Rony, massageando-lhe incansávelmente.

"Por Mérlin, Hermione", sussurrou Ronald, colando os corpos, esfregando-se contra Hermione, trocando calor humano. A morena sentiu-se cada vez mais desejada e desejou cada vez mais, igualmente. Até que não pode aguentar mais e pediu, implorou por Ronald.

"Rony"

"Sim?", perguntou, querendo que Hermione lhe dissesse exatamente o que queria.

"Por favor", disse, entre gemidos, enquanto tinha um dos seios e o clítoris massageados pelo ruivo que tanto amava.

"O que?", perguntou, igualmente arfando, se controlando para não perder de vez a cabeça e fazer o que queria.

" Vem, agora!", murmurou, projetando os quadris para a frente.

Sem mais aguentar, Rony pegou-a no colo e sentou-a na pia, abrindo-lhe as pernas e dando beijos por toda a parte interna nas coxas, terminando com um instigante beijo – "molhado, delicioso", como pensou Hermione – na parte mais erógena daquele corpo que achava tão delicioso. Ergueu-se e se posicionou, olhando bem nos olhos de Hermione, que estavam vermelhos, iguais aos de Rony.

"Vai, por favor, Rony!", foi o que a moça disse, antes de puxá-lo, ela mesma, para dentro. Arfaram e gemeram alto, juntos, colando os corpos. Ronald movia-se devagar, aproveitando cada segundo. Hermione estava em um mundo alheio à tudo aquilo, onde só existia ela, Rony, sexo, e todas as sensações de relaxamento que aquilo podia proporcionar.

Os movimentos, no começo tão lentos, foram se intensificando, aumentando, ficando cada vez mais descontrolados. Vendo o estado em que estava Hermione, Rony percebeu que ela não tardaria a atingir um orgasmo, então voltou a massagear o clítoris da mulher, que começou a quase gritar de prazer. Ronald assistia a tudo de olhos bem abertos, gravando cada contração de Hermione, cada arquear de costas, cada abrir de boca, cada arfar.

Não tardaram a chegar, juntos, ao ponto máximo. Mantiveram-se de olhos abertos pelo tanto que puderam, tentando guardar as reações um do outro, porém era quase impossivel não fechar os olhos e simplesmente saborear e perceber todos os efeitos maravilhosos que a mistura do álcool e do sexo foram capazes de proporcionar.

Demoraram a se recuperar e, quando o fizeram, já estavam mais conscientes – muito suor, muito exercício ajudaram para tal –, o que os levou a olhar um para o outro, uma última vez antes de recomeçarem tudo, com tanto desejo quanto da primeira vez e rir. Rir frenéticamente, porque afinal o mais importante de tudo já estava concretizado: estavam juntos. E pertenciam um ao outro eternamente. Era tudo que sabiam e tudo o que precisavam saber aquela noite.

"Eu te amo, Hermione. E você VAI ser minha para sempre"

"Eu te amo, Rony. Desde sempre."

De resto, tudo poderia ser esquecido – e realmente o seria, porque, afinal, 7 garrafas de fire whisky divididas entre 12 pessoas causa mais, bem mais do que um belo de um estrago. 


End file.
